I Wish to Remember the Forgotten
by DJPandaGirl
Summary: 6 years after their original visit to Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel return to move into the Mystery Shack and start their new lives as adults. But when Robbie lashes out on Dipper and he loses all memories of the summer they visited, will Dipper ever remember his love for Wendy, or will he learn to fall in love with her all over again? Part 1 of a trilogy
1. We're Back Home

**So... This is my first Gravity Falls fic and I am super excited. I'm a hardcore Wendip and Dipcifica shipper (kinda weird but the truth) and am obsessed with the fandom. Hope you enjoy my attempt!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **Right now, Weirdmageddon 3 has not aired yet, so this is before the finale. Actually, I'm just going to make it where no one died/dies, and Weirdmageddon never happened.**

Chapter 1- We're Back Home

 **Wendy's POV**

"Thanks for visiting the Mystery Shack..."

First day of summer and I am bored as hell. Every summer has been boring since they left, six years ago. Dipper and Mabel were the coolest kids I've ever met, and I miss them every day. Every time I go to work, I'm reminded of them. When I sit behind the register, I think of when Mabel was boss for three days and how we only made $1. When I attend the fair, I remember when Dipper won me that Panda-Duck, but gave me a black eye in the process, and I was actually dumb enough to go out with Robbie.

"Hey, Soos?" I asked the handyman.

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"I really miss Dipper and Mabel..." He stopped sweeping.

"I miss them too, dude..."

One of the most painful reminders is every time I sit on the roof, I can hear them chanting "Roof time! Roof time!" and see them chucking rocks and nuts at the target. I climbed up the ladder and sat in the chair. I grabbed a rock and chucked it at the totem and nailed the target. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Man, do I wish they were here. They always brought a smile to my face._

I stared at the horizon, the trees rustling in the wind, and birds chirping. An outline of a car, no, a bus came into view. _Great. Another tour group._ The bus parked and I began to head down, when two teenagers stepped out of the bus. They turned around and my jaw dropped. A tall lean boy wearing a navy vest, orange shirt, and blue and white hat with a pine tree on it stared up at my hangout spot.

"WENDY!" He shouted, waving his hands.

I leaped off the roof onto a tree and slid down. I ran up and squeezed him in a huge hug. "Dipper, it really is you!"

I hugged the girl standing beside him. She wore a pink sweater with a very familiar pig on the front. Underneath, it read "Waddles". That pig was gone, but a new pig that looked exactly liked Waddles, except smaller, stood beside her feet. Her braces were gone and she still wore a pink headband. "Mabel! Man, you guys have no idea how much I've missed you."

"We missed you too, Wendy." Dip said.

"Yeah, Dipper cried about y-..." Mabel started. Dipper covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Mabel!" She just laughed.

"So, 18 now, huh? You guys really grew up. Especially you, Dip. Look how tall you are! What are you? 6'1?"

He laughed. "6'0 exactly."

"How about you Mabel, I mean you're about my height now! I mean, I'm 5'8."

"Than I'm right behind you at 5'7!"

Dip looked around him, soaking in his surroundings. "Ahh… It feels so good to be back and not have to worry about anything!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, you know, I actually left my job here for one summer, but couldn't take it. I'm just too attached to this place."

"Well, we're glad you stayed!"

They greeted Stan, Ford, and Soos.

None of them looked surprised.

"Wait a minute, you all new! Yet you didn't bother to tell me!?"

Soos laughed. "Well, we figured since you missed them so much it be a surprise. It was Mr. Pines's idea."

"Soos, I told you to call me Stan, or Mr. Stan if you can't help it. There are two Mr. Pines's!"

"Sorry, Mr. Stan."

They unpacked their stuff into the attic and I helped them hang stuff up and place things in drawers. Dipper placed the third journal on the desk and a brand new blue and white journal.

"Plan on mystery-hunting, Dip?"

"Yup! I figured Great Uncle Ford would need another journal, so I brought one of my own this time."

Mabel hung up pictures of her and Waddles six years ago.

"What happened to Waddles?" I asked.

Mabel calmly said, "Waddles met another pig, grew old, and passed, but not before leaving behind Waddles Jr!"

The pig looked up at me and I pat its head. "Hello, Waddles Jr!"

"Oink!"

Once they were (for the most part) settled in, we head to the roof. They did their satisfying chant, and I couldn't contain my smile.

I sat on the ledge while Mabel and Dip sat right behind in the chairs. We each took turns chucking rocks at the target, catching up on everything. I told them about when they left, Robbie kept trying to win me back and how pissed I still am at him. They said back home, whenever someone tried to bully Dipper about his forehead, he had his hat to conceal it. Mabel said high school was very similar to my description, and how nice it was to suffer together instead of alone.

"Heh, you know, I'm really glad Blendin lent you his time travel device to prevent Bill from unleashing the rift. I feel like Weirdmageddon would've been crazy. Like Bill probably would've appointed Gideon to work for him or something."

"You got that right, Wendy." Dipper said.

"That was the best favor ever given in the history of time!" Mabel through her arms up in the air.

"So, Wendy, do you have a place of your own, or are you still with your dad and brothers?" Dipper asked.

"Pssh, I left the first chance I got! There is no way I could've dealt with them any longer. Now, I have my own little house on the edge of town. It's got a patio and porch, and has two bedrooms. I've also dedicated a whole wall to photos of summer. The only ones I've got are from the last time you were here. And a couple photos of the gang, but that's it. It's more than I need, and it gets a bit lonely from time to time. But it's my own place, and at least I don't have to worry about my bros terrorizing me."

"When did the whole "Robbie and Tambry" thing blow off?" Dipper asked.

"When Robbie went on a road trip with his band and cheated on her. Nate and I are the only ones who know Tambry was and is going out with Lee during and after Robbie's road trip. It's messed up and hilarious that Robbie is clueless."

We stayed on the roof for so long, the sun began to sink beneath the horizon after what felt like only an hour. I saw the sun and it brought back memories of the day they left.

I sighed. "I really don't want you guys to leave again... Life when you left wasn't the same... Except, I hope you guys return next summer."

"I guess they really didn't tell you anything," Dipper said, surprised.

I was super confused. "What?"

Dipper nodded at Mabel and she said, "Wendy, we aren't coming back next summer..."

Now, I was super bummed, and my head dropped to the floor. "Oh..."

The both said in unison, "We're moving in!"

Mabel explained, "Dipper accepted Great Uncle Ford's apprenticeship offer, and I decided to come with him and help Grunkle Stan with the Shack!"

"That's why I brought a blue and white journal, and not a red one; so _I_ can practice logging all of the secrets of Gravity Falls!"

I leaped up. "Seriously!? You guys aren't going back home after summer?"

They nodded excitedly. "This is our home."

I pulled them into a huge hug.

"This calls for a celebration!" I tossed them each a can of Pitt Cola.

"Cheers to your new life in Gravity Falls!"


	2. Hospitalized Part 1: Jacked Up

**So I am a Wendip and Dipcifica shipper, so I'm gonna make this where they both have the hots for Dip and he struggles to choose sides.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **Fun fact: I've changed the title of this chapter 7 times now, no joke.**

Chapter 2- Hospitalized Part 1: Jacked Up

 **Dipper's POV**

 _"Gravity Falls, what's your favorite color?"_

 _"WENDY! Wait, can you repeat the question?"_

 _"These are your thoughts, Dipper."_

 _"I'm finally meeting the author!... DISCO GIRL... COMING THROUGH... WENDY WENDY WENDY WENDY WENDY..."_

 _"Oh, no! Oh, Wendy this is all my fault... I should've just told you in the closet... Wendy, what I wanted to tell you was... I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU WENDY!"_

 _"_ Wendy..."

A giggled echoed through the attic. "Hehe, Dipper! Wake up, sleepyhead! I think Wendy's already here for work!"

I shot out of bed. "Wendy?! Where?!" I glanced around.

Mabel laughed even harder. "You were dreaming about her again, dummy!"

"Ugghhhh..." I face-palmed.

"Anyway, bro bro, Grunkle Stan made breakfast."

I slid on my shorts, shirt, and vest. I grabbed my hat and ran downstairs.

"Morning, kiddo." Grunkle Stan grunted from behind his newspaper.

Great Uncle Ford walked in. "Good morning, Dipper."

"Morning Grunkle Stan. Morning Great Uncle Ford."

Mabel sat down at the table beside me and I began eating my pancakes. She took two for herself and fed one to Waddles Jr.

"Ready to get started, Dipper?! It's your first day of apprenticeship! Meet me in the lab."

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I ran upstairs and grabbed my new journal, a bunch of thinking pens, and head down stairs.

As I approached the gift shop, Wendy walked through the door.

"Hey, Dipper! First day of apprenticeship?" She looked at the journal.

"Yup! Sorry I can't "work" with you. But I asked Great Uncle Ford if we can start early and end early. So I'll have time to hang."

"Alright then, Sir Dippingsauce, go have fun and I'll see you later."

She sat behind the register and I punched in the code in the vending machine. The door swung open and I climbed down the stairs to the elevator. I walked to the black-cloaked man.

"So what are we going to do first, Great Uncle Ford?"

"Well, Dipper, I thought we could start with your journal."

"What about it?" I looked at the blank book in my hands.

"Just like how mine have six-fingered hands, yours needs to have something that defines you." He handed me a piece of blue foil to match my journal.

I set it on the table and stared at it. Blue and white... Like my hat... MY HAT! I feel naked if I'm not wearing it.

I took a black pen and traced a pine tree like the one on my hat. I glued the shiny blue shape on the cover and drew a big "1" on it. On the back cover I wrote "Property of DP" and signed my name underneath.

"Alright, now that you have your own journal, your journey begins. First, we have to look through your mind. Much like what we did 6 years ago. If we scan your brain and repeat the procedure we did last time, Bill still won't be able to read your thoughts. He'll remain in the mindscape."

We went up to the second floor and I sat at the desk while Great Uncle Ford attached the big, giant, metal, helmet-thing to my head. The screen blinked on and my thoughts were displayed.

"Here are your thoughts, Dipper."

 _"Ahahahaha, what are you going to do about it, Pinetree? Ahahahaha!"_

 _"Bill!"_

 _"I wonder if Wendy likes me since our age difference isn't that significant."_

 _"Oh, Wendy!"_

 _"I was wrong about you, Pacifica... You aren't like the other Northwests."_

 _"Pacifica, I-I..."_

 _"Pacifica... I wonder if she likes me... But she hasn't seen me since then..."_

I blushed as red as I can get. _Damn_. _Now Great Uncle Ford knows my secrets..._

He chuckled. "Dipper, it seems you have _two_ crushes on _two_ different girls. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because, a)if Mabel found out, she wouldn't leave alone. Especially since I still like Wendy and now like Pacifica... And b) because they are my crushes; why would I tell anyone else?"

He continued to chuckle, and I grew redder by the second.

"Can we please just move on?"

I closed the vending-machine-door behind me.

"Hey, Dip! You done?"

"Yup! Wanna hang now?"

"Duh. Where's Mabel?"

"Oh, she's in town today, I think..."

"Alright, just us! Let's go to the roof."

I laughed nervously. "Haha, yeah. Just us..."

I followed the redhead up to the roof. I sat on the ledge and she handed me a Pitt Cola as she sat beside me.

"So, Dip, when you went back home, did you ever get a girlfriend?"

I blushed. "Well... Yes. I had two. In my sophomore year, I dated this girl named Brianna. But she didn't realize how much of dork I am I guess, and it only lasted 2 months. As a junior, I dated another girl named Chloe, and she was ok with me being geeky and a dork, and she was perfect for me. We dated through our senior year. But when she found out about my obsession with returning to Gravity Falls, and how I wasn't going to stay in the Piedmont area, she said it wasn't going to work. And thus, I was left heartbroken once more... Let's just say, girls in Piedmont are way too picky."

We both laughed and chucked a couple rocks at the target.

"What about you, Wendy? Did you ever get another boyfriend?"

"Er, no. I kinda went all "I hate boys" after Robbie, but..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"You're the first person I'm going to tell this, but..."

She sighed. "But I really don't hate boys... And there is someone I have a crush on, but I won't dare give anything about him away."

As we stared off into the trees, chatting, a limousine pulled up in front of the shack.

"Isn't that..."

"It can't be!"

Pacifica Northwest stepped out of the limo staring up at us.

"Well, aren't you going to say hi?" She smiled.

"Just get up here already." I jokingly called back.

A minute later, she was on the roof as well. "Long time no see, Dipper. I heard you were in town again and needed to stop by." She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged back.

We continued to chat about life after Mabel and I first visited.

A couple minutes later, a rock soared in Wendy's direction. I leaped in front of it before she could dodge it and the rock, the size of a tennis ball, socked me in the gut. Pain spread through the spot of impact.

I fell with an "oof" and Wendy rushed to my side.

"Whoa, Dip! Are you ok? Here, lemme see." She lifted up my shirt, exposing my stomach and chest.

The huge red spot developed into a purple and black bruise. She told me to lay still for a second. She grabbed a freezing cold Pitt Cola and pressed it on my abdomen.

I stood up and thanked Wendy for her quick thinking.

Pacifica leaned over the edge. "Oh, it's that emo guy again. Scram!"

"Dipper Pines, you little kid! What makes you think you can hang out with my girl?!"

I walked closed to the ledge and peered over. "Robbie, I'm 18, and Wendy and I are like, best friends! Why wouldn't we hang out? And uh, Pacifica is here too, so nothing's going on."

"Wendy, I still love you after all of these years! Please take me back, I'm begging you! That stupid little brat is getting in the way of our relationship!" A very familiar voice cried.

"ROBBIE! I told you to leave me alone! You've already hit Dipper in the stomach!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT DIPPER! DIPPER THIS DIPPER THAT! Everything is about Dipper to you! What about me!?"

A baseball flew up and hit me on the shin, sending me over the ledge.

I fell to the ground and landed with a huge crack.

"AGGHH!" Intense pain spread through my legs and left wrist.

"OH MY GOD! DIPPER!" Wendy jumped onto the nearest tree and slid down while Pacifica took the ladder.

"DIE DORK!"

I turned my head to see Robbie with a baseball in his hands. It left his hands and just had to hit me right across the face.

"OW!" I felt warm blood trickling out of my nose. My eye was swelling up.

"Take me back!"

Another baseball soared towards me and I tried to block it with my arm, but it slammed into my elbow. Excruciating pain spread and all I could do was let the next one smash into my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

At this point, Paz had already called 911 and everything was blurry. I could barely make out Wendy, trying to punch Robbie, but he retaliated and punched her in the eye.

I tried to go to her, but my body refused. I reached out to her to see her unconscious in the dirt.

"Wendy..." I croaked, with all the energy to speak as I could muster.

"Dipper is just a stupid nerd who doesn't have a life! Stop hanging out with him instead of me!"

He held up a metal baseball bat and began repeatedly hitting various spots on my body, especially my chest. I guess he really did want to kill me, because he pulled out a bread knife. He plunged it straight into my shoulder, releasing searing pain. With great force, he ripped it out of the wound, the serrated edge tearing more tissue. I screamed to a pitch I thought I could never reach. He scanned my body, searching for a target. With a swift movement, he sliced right across my stomach, ripping my shirt and flesh. My pain soared to new heights. And a sudden realization hit me.

 _I'm going to die here. This is the last day of my life. I'm leaving Mabel alone. She'll be an only child, the one who was fortunate. I never got the chance to get married, or have kids. Heck, I didn't even get to tell Wendy I still love her. Or Pacifica._

It was getting harder to breathe and my entire body was on fire; every muscle and bone burning. Dark crimson blood leaked from my wounds, soaking my shirt in the sticky substance.

 _Mabel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this had to happen. I'm sorry for everything I ever did that made you upset... I hope you live a long life, with those 4 children you always wanted, and that loving husband who knows how to cook and loves sprinkles and glitter..._

My vision was super blurry now, and I could only see the faint outline of Robbie, who had dropped the bloody knife and was now holding a matchbox. He placed a metal thing near my feet. A canister of propane. He unscrewed the valve, allowing the flammable gas to leak. _He's going to try to blow me up!_ Then it hit me. My sensibility.

 _No. I can't die! I will not die. I need to live my life. It won't end like this. Come on, Dipper! Do it for Mabel and Wendy and Pacifica!_

I tried to crawl away, leaving a trail of blood behind me, like I was a demented snail. Each slow, determined, movement made my vision turn darker, and my muscles scream.

"This ends now." He lit the match and threw it on the can, and in an instant, he along with rocks and other particles on the ground, flew back. My body was launched from the ground and into a tall tree, where I felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell to the base of the massive tree, and caught a glimpse of blinking lights before everything turned black.


	3. Hospitalized Part 2: Dipper's Coma

**Sorry about the earlier version of this chapter… I guess it glitched or something and showed the codes instead.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **This is an extremely short chapter.**

Chapter 3- Hospitalized Part 2: Dipper's Coma

 **Wendy's POV**

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Pines is in a coma. The trauma sent to his head did some damage and we have no idea how long it will be until he wakes up."

"Please wake up, Dipper... Please... I never got to tell you how I feel about you..." Tears flowed down my cheeks as an everlasting stream. "I love you, Dipper. Please wake up..."

I was alone in the room with Dipper; Pacifica was in the bathroom fixing her makeup or something, and Mabel was on her way from work.

The door burst open.

"DIPPER! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no...Wendy, what happened?" Mabel croaked as she dropped her purse on the ground and rushed to his side.

She clutched her brother's hand, which was wrapped in a cast. "Dipper..."

"W-we were j-just hanging out on the roof a-and R-Robbie came and started throwing rocks and baseballs at Dipper, and he fell off and broke some bones and then Robbie continued to attack him with a baseball bat and stabbed him until he sent down an open can of propane and lit a match... The force sent all of us flying and Dipper flew into a tree and damaged his brain... He's in a coma and they don't know when he'll wake up..." I began sobbing. I can't take this anymore.

Pacifica walked back in the room, her makeup smudged all over her face. She still had cuts and bruises on her face.

She sat in one of the chairs, and it was silent in the room, besides our soft sobs and the beeping and whirring of the machines that kept Dipper alive.

2 weeks, 5 days. Dipper hasn't shown any signs of waking up and the doctors said they'll take him off of life support if he doesn't wake up by the 5th week. Mabel, Pacifica, and I have stayed by his side most of the time, the only time we leave is if we need to eat, take a shower, or go get an extra pair of clothes. We always stick to his side, just in case. We've gone through 2 boxes of tissues per day, and it doesn't seem like that trend will stop. When they wrapped his casts, we each picked a color; green for me, purple for Pacifica, pink for Mabel, and blue for Dipper. Each of them was waterproof so his life would be easier later on.

At night, I volunteer to stay awake because I can never fall asleep knowing his position. I gently rubbed my shoulder, which was in a sling. I had dislocated it in the propane explosion. My black eye has finally swelled down, but is still, well, a black eye.

"Dipper, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm here for you as long as you live. No matter what happens, I'll stick to your side. I love you, Dip."

I say that every night when I'm sure everyone is asleep. It hurts me to see him all jacked up, and it hurts every morning when he's not awake.

 **Review because that is how I found out this chapter was donked up. Thanks to GFfan4EVR to notifying me of the mistake!**


	4. Hospitalized Part 3: The Awakening

**So this was originally one full chapter, but it became 15 pages long, so I split it into three. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **I have had the first 6 chapters of this fic in my drive for months.**

Chapter 4- Hospitalized Part 3: The Awakening

 **Dipper's POV**

 _"Dipper, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm here for you as long as you live. No matter what happens, I'll stick to your side. I love you, Dip."_

I heard sirens in the distance and the soft beeping of the heart rate monitor.

I opened my eyes. I saw a faint outline of someone..."Uggghhh... Mabel?… W-Where are we?" I tried to sit up.

"Oh my god! Dipper! Don't try to sit up! Lie still! Doctor! Dipper has woken up!"

My eyes focused on the face in front of me. She was crying and her heavily applied makeup was smeared across her face. A sudden realization sunk in. The figure in front of me was not Mabel."W-who are you?! H-How do you know my name?! W-where's my sister?!"

The blonde looked shocked. "Dipper, it's me! It's Pacifica!"

A redhead walked up to the bed. "Hey, Dip. You ok, dude?" _That voice. It's the one that I've been hearing over and over again in my dreams._

I started to panic. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?! Why am I in the hospital with four broken limbs? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"DIPPER! Ohmygosh, are you alright, bro bro?!" Mabel ran up to me.

"Mabel! I'm so glad you're here!" I hugged her to the best of my abilities.

The doctor walked in. "Hello, Dipper. I'm Dr. Stein and I am here to test your memory. I'm sure you are very scared, but I assure you, you are safe. The hit you took to your head damaged your memory of people and memories of past events. You are very lucky to be alive. In fact, if Miss Northwest didn't call right away, you would all be dead. These ladies were kind enough to supply me with photos of friends and other iconic images. So let's start."

He held a photo of a brown haired girl wearing a pink sweater. "Tell me who or what and one other fact about the image."

"Mabel, my twin sister who loves scrapbooking."

He held up a picture of an older man with a five-o'clock shadow and a fez. "Who is that?"

"Dipper..." The redhead said.

Dr. Stein held up a picture of a hamster-like man, wearing a t-shirt with a question mark on the front.

"Dr. Stein, why can't I remember anything?! What's going on?!"

"Dipper, I need you to calm down."

"Dipper, what do you remember from 6 years ago?"

"I don't remember anything that happened. All I remember is school. I can't remember these two girls. All I can remember is coming to Gravity Falls, and Mabel. That's it."

"Dipper. After running some tests, we have come to the conclusion that you have lost all memories related to Gravity Falls. I will leave you all to help him regain his memories."

"Ok, Dipper, this is Wendy Corduroy. She is the daughter of a lumberjack, and was your primary crush for the entire summer. She works for Grunkle Stan."

"Who's Grunkle Stan?"

"This guy." She held up the picture of the old guy with the fez.

"And this is Pacifica Northwest, the supposed daughter of the founder of Gravity Falls. We were enemies, but became best friends."

The door opened. A guy with a fez, er, Grunkle Stan, walked in with, um, Soos.

"What's up dude? Are you ok?" Soos asked me. Mabel explained he's the handyman of the Mystery Shack.

"Soos, don't. He doesn't remember anyone. I mean, we just had to introduce ourselves too." Wendy said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that dude."

They went over basic people, like Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Soos, Robbie, my attacker, and went into depth about Wendy and Pacifica. At 8, Stan and Soos left and Mabel promised she would come back with an overnight bag, and so did Wendy and Pacifica.

Sure enough, the three returned with little bags and sat in different areas of the room. Wendy and Pacifica decided Mabel should get the cushioned chair with a little pull out that converted it into a bed. We asked the nurses if they had air mattresses and got two to lay out on the floor for Pacifica and Wendy.

"Are you ok, Pacifica? You look... Annoyed..."

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just my parents were being assholes and kept persisting that I should forget about you and stay at home, blah blah. They don't understand..."

"Well, no offense, but your parents were never the type that would like you staying away from home anyway..." Mabel said.

Trying to loosen the tension, I asked, "What exactly happened to me? Like, what are my injuries?"

"You broke your elbow, wrist, ribs, ankle, and leg, have a stab wound in your shoulder, a slice across your stomach, and a nasty black eye. We hope you don't mind, but we picked your cast colors for you..." Wendy explained.

"It's ok. You guys saved my life, right? Anything reasonable is fine with me."

At 10, all of us snoozed away, except for Mabel, who agreed to "keep watch". Everyone like this idea and decided to have three, one-hour shifts, except I didn't get a shift because I needed to recover.

I woke up to find Mabel sitting beside my bed. I turned my head.

"Hey, Mabel."

"Hi, Dip. Are you feeling ok?"

"Y-yeah. The painkiller's kicking in so I can breathe and t-talk more easily."

"That's good to hear."

"Mabel, there's something I haven't told anyone yet… I have a memory. A memory of voice begging me to wake up; that she loves me and will stick to my side forever. When I woke up, it was because of that voice, pulling me out my my sleep. The voice belongs to Wendy. I don't remember why she would love me, but that memory says so. And it's so strong, I know it's real."

"That's a start. I know Pacifica likes you for sure, and it's possible Wendy does too. I'll see if I can find out to make you rest easier."

"Thanks, sis."

"Sure, bro bro."

My watch beeped on the table beside me. "I think your shift is over, Mabel. Get some rest."

"You too, Dipper." She got up and shook Wendy awake. Wendy opened her eyes and smiled at me before I drifted off to sleep.

"Dipper. Dipper. Dipper, wake up. They brought breakfast and told you to eat it before 7, when they come to check on you." Mabel called, gently shaking my shoulder.

I eyes fluttered open. Mabel, Wendy, and Pacifica stood around me, each holding a spoon.

"What are the spoons for?" I groggily asked, rubbing my eyes. I flinched from the pain of moving my arm.

"Because the doctor said it would be hard for you to eat. So he brought extra spoons." Pacifica explained.

"No, no. I can feed myself. See?" I lifted up a spoon and winced. "Plus, it's weird because I don't really remember you two so you're like strangers, but not."

"Sure, dude. Just let us help you. You need to rest and let yourself heal." Wendy said, taking the spoon from my hand.

I sighed. "Fine."

Mabel started with some cereal. She lifted the spoon into my mouth and I chewed.

The physical pain from my chest and emotional pain from being spoon-fed was overwhelming. The entire time, they were giggling and my cheeks burned redder every spoonful I was fed.

When everything was gone, Pacifica said, "See, that wasn't so bad, right Dipper?"

"You can say that…"


	5. Progress

**The majority of this fic will be in the hospital, so keep that in mind.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **I'm starting to slowly update all of my fics...**

Chapter 4- Progress

 **Dipper's POV**

The girls decided they would create a schedule on who would stay overnight at the hospital with me, and who would go to work and all that fun stuff. Mabel would stay on Mondays and Thursdays, Wendy would stay on Tuesdays and Fridays, and Pacifica would stay on Wednesdays and Saturdays. On Sundays, they would alternate weeks. Everyone would spend all day here on Sundays. They would stop by at 7pm everyday, and whoever's day it was would stay the night. Each of them had their own little box full of clothes and a spare toothbrush and toothpaste.

A nurse with bright blue eye and pink hair came in with a couple rolls of bandages. "Excuse me, but Mr. Pines needs his bandages changed and his ribs to be rewrapped. Please wait outside."

The girls did as they were told and the nurse helped me sit up and turned around while I took off my gown. Because I didn't have anything underneath, she tossed me a pair of boxers (which I was very grateful for). She took off the current wrappings on my ribs and revealed my red, bruised, and swollen chest. She slowly wrapped the elastic bandage around my chest, causing pangs to spread through my body. She slowly and gently unwrapped my stomach, which is not a pleasant feeling. The old bandages were stained with dark blotches of blood. I looked down at my wound to see rows of stitches binding the gruesome sight. It was not for the faint of heart. The nurse took a clean cloth and wiped away any blood surrounding the wound. She very very very slowly rewrapped the bandages. She repeated the process for my shoulder. I was too lazy to put the gown back on top, so I just sat under a blanket in nothing but bandages and underwear.

I leaned against the pillow just to prevent back strain, and the nurse slowly unwrapped the dressings on my head. She took a cotton ball dipped in sterile solution and cleaned any blood that seeped from the gash before wrapping clean bandages around my head again.

"Ok, Mr. Pines, you are all set for today. I will come and check on your vitals and to administer your medicines at 4 o'clock."

"Please, call me Dipper. And um, what is your name?"

"You can call me Joy. Nurse Joy works as well."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

"You are welcome, Dipper."

She invited the girls back in, and their reactions to me shirtless were priceless.

"Um, Dipper, aren't you supposed to be wearing something other than just your boxers? You look weird with casts and just a pair of underwear. Cover up, bro bro!"

"Mabel, I've got a blanket here for a reason! Besides it's too hot for a gown, it's girly, and I'm just too lazy to put it on."

"Nice, Dip! I like your reasoning there!" Wendy lightly first bumped me.

Pacifica gasped. "Dipper! Since when have you had a six pack?! Why didn't I see this magnificent body earlier!?"

"Um, since like 10th grade? Like I said, it's too hot and I'm too lazy."

"Oh, yes, very hot." I heard her whisper.

"Ok… Pacifica, stop staring at my abs. It's weird."

"Whoops! Sorry!" she blushed.

"Enough chatting and staring at abs! We have some memory restoring to do!" Mabel sat at the foot of my bed and pulled out some flashcards. Wendy and Pacifica sat on the edges beside me.

"I made these at home yesterday using photos I collected from everyone. We'll do 5 a day for the basic foundations of the memories and then go into details."

Mabel flipped the first one over.

 _Flip_

"This is a journal. There are 3 of them, and Great Uncle Ford wrote them 36 years ago. You found one…"

"In a compartment in the ground? Then… I studied the journal. A-and someone else had number 2, while… Grunkle Stan had one… Right?"

"YES! Dipper you are starting to remember!"

"This is who had the second journal."

A picture of a white haired boy in a blue suit faced me. A name started to form in my brain.

"Gid… Gideon Gleeful. A little jerk, right?"

"Correct again."

She continued to flip the cards.

 _Flip_

"Grunkle Stan took us fishing and…"

"I tried to take a pic of the Gorbble… Gooble…" I snapped my fingers. "Gobblewonker!"

 _Flip_

"Toby Determined was a suspect of…"

"Who's Toby Determined?"

"Oh right. He's a failed newsreporter."

"Oh, ok… hmmm… Toby Determined… suspect…"

"AHA! Murdering your wax version of Stan! But it turns out it was the wax figures. And they were alive! And they um, they um… Wanted revenge!"

"Yes!"

 _Flip_

"This is…"

"The Tent O' Telepathy…"

"Dipper! I think your memories are coming back!"

"Well, they're all still fuzzy, but yeah. I just need to be reminded of them, I think."

 _Flip_

"How about this one? Last one of the day." Wendy asked.

"This is the Dusk2Dawn…" she paused. It wasn't ringing a bell.

"...where you lied and said you were 13 to the crew, and everyone was kind of cursed by some ghosts who despised teens. You ended up…" she began to explain.

"Doing the Lamby Lamby Dance to save them? Is that right? That's what came to mind."

"That's right, Dip! Alright! Another one down!"

"At this rate, you'll be normal again!" Pacifica got so excited, she launched herself towards me in attempt for a hug. She got one, but it hurt like hell for me.

"AGGHH PACIFICA!"

"Oh my gosh, Dipper, I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"I-it's ok!"

I grabbed a painkiller from the table and downed it.

"Ugghh… I don't know how much longer I can take staying here. It's kinda boring…"

"Well, Dipper, you gotta stay for another 2 weeks until your ribs heal and so the doc can keep an eye on you and your memories." Pacifica said, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Hey, I know what'll make it less boring!" Wendy pulled out a sharpie. "Let's doodle and sign your casts!"

Mabel whipped out her box of sharpies "Yay! Doodling!"

Pacifica grabbed one from the box and went to the purple cast. In big letters, she wrote, "This cast has the approval of Pacifica Northwest". She doodled a little llama next to her name.

Wendy wrote, "I get to sign this cast BECAUSE I'M A FLIPPIN CORDUROY!" and signed her name with a little drawing of an axe.

Mabel was busy doodling her shooting star and a bunch of other things like a little cartoon Waddles underneath her message, which read, "My bro bro is a dork!". Her name was block letters in all caps.

"It's perfect!" She shouted. My casts were now slightly covered in doodles and large signatures. Wendy and Pacifica were nice enough to leave space for other people to sign too. Mabel on the other hand, covered the entire cast.

"Hey, I've got an idea for the blue one. How about each of you draws something that you think represents me or represents a special moment between us or something like that. Then initial it. Maybe, they'll remind me of something."

"Alright! Let's do it!" Wendy shouted.

Mabel started, and drew a big pine tree on the top of the cast. "From all of us."

She drew my journal and initialed it. Wendy drew a zipper and a key, and Pacifica drew a bow tie.

"There! You are all decked out now, bro!"

"Like the style dude." Wendy winked.

"Well, I don't get any of the references you guys made, but ok!"

"Dipper, I have your pills." Nurse Joy walked in with a cup of pills and a glass of water.

Mabel stuck them in my mouth. I swallowed them and said, "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

She left and Pacifica asked, "What kind of pills do you need? I mean, it's not like you have an infection or something."

"Well, it's a mix of painkillers, and some other kind to prevent infections in my gash and fractures."

"It still hurts to breathe?" Mabel asked.

"Yup. You can't really put a cast on broken ribs, so you just have to either wrap them up for support or leave them alone. Since I broke four of them, they wrapped them up and give me painkillers every once in awhile so I can inhale deeply and prevent a lung infection, such as pneumonia."

"Ok, Dip, don't nerd out on us," Wendy jokingly said.

The girls went to the cafeteria and got some dinner before the nurses delivered mine to my room.

"Open up, Dipper. What do you want first; potatoes, asparagus, or chicken?" Wendy asked.

"You know, I can use my arms now, right? I mean my casts are open-fingered for a reason, you know?" I said resisting the temptation to let them feed me.

"But isn't that tiring? Just let us feed you!" Pacifica responded.

"Hehe, widdle Dipper doesn't want his best friends feeding him because they are girls." Mabel made a little pouty face and my eyes narrowed to slits.

"Really, Mabel?"

"Oh c'mon Dip. Just let us help you. Besides, it's my fault you're in this position. If I hadn't kept pushing Robbie off of me with the excuse I was going to hang with you, he wouldn't have gotten jealous and attacked you. The least you can do is let me help you." She started tearing up at the middle but hid it very well.

The girls slowly fed me my meal, and much to my disliking they would make me feel like a baby being forcefed. Again.

"Thanks guys. Except don't treat me like a baby. Please. Just don't make this worse than it already is."

"Ok, Dipper." Mabel said jokingly, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Anything for you, Dipper Pines." Pacifica said.

"Anything."


	6. Scrapbooks and Visitors

**Adding a couple Weirdmageddon spoilers into the story… So, disregard anything that I say now that will contradict the future. Plus, I'm too lazy to update a chapter. Maybe I will. If I do, you should probably read it anyway.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **I realized how much of this'll be in Dipper's POV.**

 **I'm also making this a Wendip and Mabifica fic. So ignore anything that relates to her liking Dipper. Keep the hints in mind, however.**

Chapter 5 - Scrapbooks, Visitors, and Secret Confessions

 **Dipper's POV**

"Dip. Dip. Dipper, wake up, you big dork! We have your breakfast."

I slowly opened my eyes. "Morning, Mr. Sleepyhead. We have some oatmeal, a slice of toast, some strawberry jam and butter, a carton of orange juice, and a mug full of hot coffee." Pacifica said, sitting on the bed, beside me.

"Mmmm what time is it Pacifica?" I groggily asked.

"7:06. Nurse Joy said she'd come to deliver your meds at 7:30."

"Thanks. When's everyone else getting here?" I took a sip of orange juice.

"They should get here at 8 or so. I'm going to grab a quick snack downstairs, but I'll be right back."

I slowly ate all of my breakfast. Nurse Joy delivered my pills and I downed them gratefully. I can't live without those when my ribs are all cracked.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in!"

"Hey, Dip! Feelin better yet?" Wendy ruffled my hair.

Mabel burst through the door. "Hey, bro bro! Guess what I brought for your memory restoration lessons!?"

"What did you bring?" I set down the mug.

"A SCRAPBOOK! I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier! It's ingenious! I'll just use those pics!"

She flipped to the first page.

"Hmmm… Those are the, um, the the the… Manotaurs! And the Multibear! Uh, I feel like there is a song to go with this… Oh! Disco Girl!" I opened my mouth to start singing, but Mabel cut me off.

"Good! I think it's getting easier for ya Dip! Keep it up!"

"Wait, is that a picture of me… With ME?"

"Yes and no. Think Dipper!"

"Wait, I got something… Does it have anything to do with a copy machine?"

"Yep! You are on the right track!"

"I made copies of myself to… Carry out a plan…hmm… A plan to what, though… OH! Ummm I'm not going to say that one out loud…"

"Haha, it's ok, Dip. I already know." Wendy said.

I blushed furiously.

 _Flip._

"Umm… Key… What key did I get…"

"Hint hint: 8 ½ President's gift."

"OH! President's key! So he uh, made you a Congresswoman, right? Because he was preserved in… Caramel? Toffee? No… Peanut brittle!" I snapped at the realization.

 _Flip_

"Um, why am I looking guilty and horrified while um, um, Robbie holds a snow cone to Wendy's eye?"

"Well…" Mabel started.

"You tried to win this Panda-Duck thing for me at the Mystery Fair… And hit me in the eye. And you tried to get ice, but Robbie was quicker…" Wendy paused.

She sighed. "And… He asked me out on a date. And I was stupid enough to say yes."

"I'm not going to ask the details but, I'm sure they'll come back to me soon… Moving on…"

 _Flip_

"Is that Rumble McSkirmish? Like from Fight Fighters?!"

"Yep. You somehow summoned him to real life with a game code to beat up Robbie because he challenged you and you knew you couldn't win."

"Ok, then.."

"I am so confused right now," Pacifica said, shaking her head.

"Me too." I said. We all laughed.

 _Knock knock_

"Mr. Pines, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have visitors."

"It's ok. Thank you, Nurse Joy." She left with a smile, letting in three older college students, two girls who looked Mabel's age, and Soos.

"What's up dude? I brought some people who stopped by the shack and wanted to see you." Soos said, gesturing to the group.

Wendy, Pacifica, and Mabel looked pale.

"Uh…" Wendy started.

"Hey, Dr. Funtimes! How are you doing?" The blonde guy asked.

"Um, sorry, do I know you?"

"Nice one. Seriously, though, are you ok?"

"Sorry, still don't recognize you." My mind was racing, trying to match up names and faces.

"Seriously dude, you're turning into Captain Buzzkill again." His smile faded.

"Hey, there's something we should tell you…" Wendy started.

Everyone turned to her. She began wringing her hands.

"Robbie didn't just break his bones. He kinda wiped Dipper's memories from the summer they visited. He doesn't remember anyone or anything from that summer."

"Huh. Well, let's start over. My name's Lee, this is my girlfriend, Tambry, and we were friends with your attacker."

"Ok, nice to meet you Lee and Tambry." I shook Lee's hand, and Tambry kept staring at her phone.

"Status update: Visiting poor 15 year old who lost memory because of jerk ex." She announced out loud.

"Does she normally do that?" I whispered to Wendy. She nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked the other boy and the two girls.

"Um, I'm Thompson, and I uh, was friends with Robbie too." He started sweating.

"Oh, Dipper! I'm Candy, and I was the girl of your dreams!" The Asian girl with glasses ran up and kissed me on the cheek.

I was shocked. "Uh…"

"Don't listen to her, Dipper! She is making stuff up. She had a crush on you and you were kinda oblivious." Mabel said, glaring at Candy, who simply shrugged.

"I'm Grenda. My voice is deep, I know. It's a vocal cord disorder. I'm Mabel's friend." The stocky girl said.

I shook her hand, which was very strong, nearly crushing my hand. (Which was wrapped in a cast, remember?!)

"So, what happened to you, Dr. Funtimes?" Lee started.

"Um, Robbie started throwing rocks and baseballs at me because he was jealous that I was hanging with Wendy on the roof. He threw one at my shin and I fell off, breaking my wrist, ankle, and leg. He then started chucking more baseballs and rocks, eventually breaking my ribs and elbow, while creating this huge gash on my forehead, which I guess damaged my memory. At least that's what they said." I gestured to the girls.

"So sorry, bro. Robbie was always a jerk. Anyway, can we sign your casts? I like the randomness of color!" Lee said.

They grabbed sharpies and signed their names on a cast of their choice.

"You know, guys, I've been thinking. Even after my ribs heal, my arms and legs will still be healing, which means you guys have to take care of me. So thanks, for everything you have done and probably will have to do."

"Dude, you like my best friend. There's no way I'm going to let you just sit here in pain, trying to do stuff yourself and disobey the doctor's orders," Soos said. He had taken everyone back to the shack and returned to chat with us.

"Yeah, dude. We are here for you. Always." Wendy said.

"Always means forever," Pacifica sung, and she, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy all laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it happened at this after party. Mabel and I were in a battle for 'Party Queen'. It was the song I sung for karaoke."

"Ok…"

"Bro bro, I will remain your twin for the rest of my life, and it's my duty to take care of you!" Mabel said, saluting me.

I laughed. "Thanks, guys."

"No prob, man. You should probably get some sleep. It'll help you focus in the morning."

I adjusted my pillow and laid back.

"Good night, dude." Soos said.

"Good night, guys."

And with that, they all left me to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Storytelling Memories

**I just wanted to say Alex Hirsch stole my idea for the whole memory thing and using the scrapbook! Jk, he's amazing. But seriously. I thought of it first. Also, I wanted to add a couple changes to fit to the end of Weirdmageddon. (So spoilers alert!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **I know Wendy wasn't present in the Bottomless Pit, but for the sake of this, just pretend she was.**

Chapter 7- Storytelling Memories

 **Dipper's POV**

"Dipper...Bro bro..."

"Mmmm, Mabel?"

My eyes fluttered open. She placed the tray of breakfast on the table beside me.

"Dipper, I'm telling you this because I care about you. I think Wendy likes you. And I've set up a camera so I'll check it later. Also, you have been really restless in your sleep, like you're having nightmares. What do you dream about? I'm kinda concerned."

"Well, I get glimpses of this… Thing. He's a triangle and has one eye."

"Bill Cipher...Hmmm... That's strange..."

"Who? And I know it's strange," I said. "I don't know what to do, though."

"Well, tonight, I'll ask Great Uncle Ford about it. Also, I'll make sure to check the camera in the morning to see if Wendy says anything. I'll see you, kay, bro bro? Bye!"

"Bye, Mabel." I waved back.

Wendy walked through the door, ready to spend the afternoon and night with me.

"What's up, dude? How ya feeling today?"

"Much better. Earlier, they took x-rays of my ribs and they said a few more days, and my ribs will be healed. My limbs still have a couple more weeks, but at least I can go home. I mean, the only reason I'm here is cause my limbs _and_ ribs were broken."

"Nice! Don't worry, when you're back at the Shack, we can take better care of you."

"Thanks, Wendy."

"So, I thought I'd do a bit of storytelling for your memory."

"That's a great idea! Pull up a chair and knock yourself out!"

"Ok, so, one day, Stan realized that Mabel is taller than you by one centimeter. You got jealous and decided to consult the journal. You discovered the secrets of these crystals that make you grow or shrink. You attached it to a flashlight and it fell into the wrong hands. Long story short, Gideon tried to shrink Stan, but you of course, stopped him."

"Huh. This journal is pretty cool! Ok, next story!"

"Hmm, let me see... Oh! In Gravity Falls, there's this thing called Summerween and you guys got cursed by the Summerween Trickster and needed to collect a lot of candy… You tried to look cool and not dress up, but in the end, you learned it's ok to be a kid."

"Whoa… What next?"

"Hmmm… OH! Mabel made a bet with Stan, that she could make more money than him in three days while he went on vacation. Little did she know, she was too nice and he was on a gameshow and made tons of money… We made $1, but he lost all his money. We realized he is the boss for a reason."

"Stan's methods work?"

"Yup. He's like that for a reason."

"Oh, also, one time we fell into the Bottomless Pit, which truly is bottomless, by the way, and in order to pass the time, we all told stories. You started with 'Voice Over', where Soos made a techno-remix out of your voice cracking because it cracks so much. You got angry, and decided to ask Old Man McGucket for help. You changed your voice, no one liked it, and you realized your voice is fine the way it is. Soos told one about a pinball game, where you guys got transported into the pinball machine…." I zoned out a bit. Her flowing red hair fell perfectly behind her as she flipped it out of her face. Was she always this gorgeous? Mabel did mention I had a crush on her in the past...

I refocused my attention. "Stan told a lame one I'm not even going to bother retelling, and Mabel told one called 'Trooth Ache', where Grunkle Stan told too many lies, so she found the truth-telling teeth. It got him into a lot of trouble, so Mabel had to lie about him not committing tax fraud. She stuck it in a chest, and sent it down the Bottomless Pit, which she later found while we were falling. Funny thing is, she wasn't making that story up, we just lived it."

"So, how exactly is the bottomless pit bottomless?"

"Once you hit the bottom, well there is no bottom, you fall through and land at the top. It's strange, but, it really is true."

"Next time you come, can you um, bring the Journal?"

"Sure, Dip."

"Thanks, Wendy."

"I think there's time for one story."

She scooted closer.

"Once upon a time, I was the lifeguard at the pool. And you, Soos, Stan, and Mabel all came for a swim. I convinced you to become assistant lifeguard, and we put Stan in pool jail for trying to remove Gideon from 'the perfect' chair. Mabel met this merman named Mermando, and she was like head-over-heels for him. Anyways, you got assigned night patrol and caught Stan trying to reserve the chair early, while Soos tried to set the rubber duck inner tubes free. Mabel tried to help Mermando escape in a cooler. My boss said if you lose any equipment, you'll be fired, but you gave up a megaphone so Mermando could contact his family. You were bummed because really wanted to work with me, but we both got fired. I was taking too many snacks, so it turned out alright in the end. Everything was for the most part, better."

"Mabel fell in love with a merman?"

"Actually, he was her first kiss..." Wendy chuckled a bit.

"My sister kissed a merman?"

"Yup."

"Bleh, disgusting."

"Haha, I think that's enough 'stories' for today. I don't want to overwhelm you." She glanced at the clock.

"We still got a while till they bring your dinner. What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm... Well, tell me about us. What did we do together, what you remember about us."

"Well, let's see..."

For the next hour or so, she retold all of these stories of hanging out at parties, or on the roof. Most of the time, I listened while thinking about her speaking to me in my coma. Her sweet, chill, relaxed, yet concerned voice pulling me from my sleep. The soothing words begging me to return to reality.

Nurse Joy dropped off my dinner and she continued explaining life at Gravity Falls while I ate.

"Goodnight, Dipper."

Wendy hit the light switch, plunging the room into darkness, with the light from the window illuminating the chair in front of it. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep with good thoughts, to prevent nightmares.

"Good night, Wendy."

 **Wendy's POV**

I watched Dip as he fell asleep. Every once and awhile, he'd smile, or frown. Occasionally, well, _frequently,_ he'd toss and turn his head like he was having a nightmare.

I scooted the chair next to his bed. I brushed the hair off his face, revealing his birthmark. He started tossing his head again.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok, Dipper." I stroked his shaggy brown hair. His face relaxed and he sighed. I smiled at Dipper, the boy who attempted to set Robbie in his place after being a jerk, but ended up getting a black eye. I smiled at Dipper, who always loved me even when I was neglecting him. Dipper, the boy that I loved too since the day he left the first time.

"Dipper, I love you," I started, my voice a low whisper. "And I hope you won't remember this in the morning, but I love you with all my heart. Not just where I think of you as a brother. No, I love you like I've never loved anyone before. More than that jerk Robbie, more than all of my exes combined. You're different. You actually care about me, and I was too stupid in the past to not see it. You may not remember all the times we spent together, but I do and I never will forget." I kissed him on the cheek.

His nightmares got worse as he became more restless. I've never seen them _this_ bad.

"W-Wendy…" he called, in a low, raspy whisper. "W-Wendy where are you?"

I grabbed took his hand gently in mine. "I'm here, Dipper. I'm right here."

He gripped my hand firmly. I stroked his hair again and continued whispering, "It's ok, Dipper. I'm here. It's ok. I'm right here," until he calmed down.

I rested my head on the side of his bed and closed my eyes, my hand still in his. "I'm right here, Dipper. And I always will be."


	8. Dipper's Home

**Yay! Dipper goes home! Sorry for not posting.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **This is pretty short.**

Chapter 8- Dipper's Home

 **Dipper's POV**

"Mmm," I opened my eyes. "Wendy, what time is it?"

I turned to find the chair scooted to my bed with Wendy's head resting next to my knees, her hand wrapped in mine.

"Wendy. Wendy, wake up."

"Ugh…" She lifted her head. When she noticed her hand, she opened her eyes wide.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, you were having nightmares and called out my name. I sat down beside you and started to try and comfort you, but then you asked where I was in your sleep. So I placed my hand in yours. I guess you decided to hold on." I blushed bright red.

We sat in silence, but neither of us moved. Until Doctor Stein walked in.

"Alright, Dipper. Today, you are being released. Your memory has been restored to the minimum point where we can let you go. Miss Corduroy, please pack his and your things for his pickup. Thank you, and be safe out there."

"Will do, Doc." She packed up her bag, then Mabel and Pacifica's.

Nurse Joy walked in. "Ok, Dipper, you need to get dressed now. Your sister turned in this outfit for you." She placed down the outfit at the foot of the bed. "Come outside when you are ready."

Wendy unfolded a pair of khakis, a white dress shirt, and my hat. A note was in my pants pocket.

"Dipper, I made sure you would look sharp for your return home! See you real soon! Mabel." I read aloud.

"Huh. At least it's not hot outside." Wendy helped me slide on my pants (which was very difficult considering I had to roll them up to fit over my casts). I buttoned my shirt and Wendy fixed my collar. She flipped my hat onto my head.

"Ready?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"You bet." I grabbed her hand and she helped me sit into the wheelchair that Nurse Joy left.

"Alright, Dipper. You are all set to go home. If you are going to move, use the wheelchair. But only if you have to. Try to stay in bed for the next week or so. Return for your checkup in a week. We'll take out your stitches and check the fractures. Here are plenty of extra rolls of bandages so you can replace them after your showers." Dr. Stein explained. He wheeled me around a corner to the waiting room, where Mabel, Pacifica, and Soos sat.

"Ladies, take care of him. He'll need some help."

Mabel stood up. "Looking good, bro bro! Listen, as a welcome home gift, I made you this." She pulled a dark blue sweater with a white pine tree stitched into the center.

"Thanks, Mabel! This is awesome! Did I tell you you are the best sister in the world?" I slid it on over my dress shirt and fixed the cuffs of my shirt to flip over the edge of the sleeve. I slid the sleeves to my elbows to not stretch out my shirt where my casts are.

"That's why you wanted me to wear this, huh?"

"Of course." She grinned.

Soos loaded up the wheelchair into the trunk and helped me into the front seat.

Everyone climbed in and Mabel shouted, "Dipper's coming home!"

Pacifica and Wendy followed with, "Whoo!"

We pulled up to the Shack. Wendy helped me out of the car and sat me down in my wheelchair, which Soos grabbed from the trunk. Mabel and Pacifica opened the doors while Mabel wheeled me in.

"Welcome back, Dipper," Great Uncle Ford greeted.

"Thanks, Great Uncle Ford. I'm sorry, but the doctor said to stay away from work and move as little as possible until my wounds heal to scabs, so I won't be able to continue my apprenticeship until then…"

"That's alright. What is important is that you are home, and you need to get rest."

"Thanks, Great Uncle Ford."

Soos carried my body, while Wendy and Mabel got my legs, and they all lifted me up to the attic. Pacifica opened doors and told them if they were going to bump into anything.

They set me down on my bed and propped up my pillow for me to sit up against.

 _Brzzzt Brzzzt_

Pacifica pulled out her phone. "Ugh, give me a sec."

She placed the phone next to her ear. " _Pacifica Elise Northwest, where on Earth are you?! You are late for evening tea!"_ Her father's voice could be heard.

"Daddy! I told you I would be at the Mystery Shack today helping Dipper!"

Mr. Northwest's response couldn't be heard. "I don't care if you think he's worthless! He's my friend. And he's been in the hospital for weeks! Fine. I'm coming home, but don't expect me to be excited at tea!"

She shut off her phone. "Agh! Why does he hate me!"

"I think _I_ should be asking that." I pointed out.

"Sorry, Dipper, but I better go… I'll come back as soon as I can. You guys are alright, right? Should I smuggle something from the mansion?" Her face showed she was genuinely sad to leave.

"Well, your food is all healthy, so nah, we're good." Wendy answered.

As Pacifica left, Wendy said, "Alright. You're probably exhausted, Dipper, so we'll let you rest. If you need anything, holler."

"Thanks, guys."

And with that, they all left me to sleep, except Mabel.

"So…" she started.

She pulled out the camera. "I had Nurse Joy take it down for me this morning when I dropped off the outfit…"

The screen was on a video and Mabel pressed play.

My head tossed and turned. Wendy scooted the chair next to my bed. She brushed the hair off my face, revealing my birthmark.

" _Hey, it's ok. It's ok, Dipper." S_ he stroked my hair. My face relaxed and I sighed. She smiled.

 _"Dipper, I love you,"_ She started, her voice a low whisper.

" _And I hope you won't remember this in the morning, but I love you with all my heart. Not just where I think of you as a brother. No, I love you like I've never loved anyone before. More than that jerk Robbie, more than all of my exes combined. You're different. You actually care about me, and I was too stupid in the past to not see it. You may not remember all the times we spent together, but I do and I never will forget."_ She kissed me on the cheek. My hand rose to the spot where her lips touched.

My head started to toss and turn more than normal.

" _W-Wendy…"_ I called, in a low, raspy whisper. " _W-Wendy where are you?"_

She took my hand gently in hers. " _I'm here, Dipper. I'm right here."_

She continued whispering _, "It's ok, Dipper. I'm here. It's ok. I'm right here."_

She rested her head on the side of my bed and closed her eyes, her hand still gripped tightly in mine. " _I'm right here, Dipper. And I always will be."_

"So that's what happened…" I couldn't believe it. I love her, and she loves me back…

"So what am I going to do, Mabel? I don't know what to do. Should I confess? I mean, she is pretty hot..."

"I'll talk to her; see if she wants you to confess. Do some undercover work. Oh, I wish there was a way to get you your memories back…"

"Well, for now, just get some rest." She walked to the doorway and turned her head around.

"I love ya, bro bro!"

I smiled. "Love you too, Mabes." She closed the door softly behind her and I layed my head against the cool pillow.


	9. Old Man McHelp-It

**Writer's Block is killing me right now so bear with me on the short chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **Disregard anything that I wrote about Dipper liking Pacifica. Plot changes.**

Chapter 9- Old Man McHelp-It

 **Dipper's POV**

" _I wish to unsee what I have seen."_

" _Oh raccoon and squirrel jelly!"_

"Agghh!" I awoke with a yell.

I was covered in sweat. Mabel burst into the room. "What's going on, Dipper?! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. It was just another memory-nightmare again." I wiped the sweat off of my brow.

"What was it this time?" She sat beside me.

"People in red cloaks with this strange eye on the hood… There was this memory erasing gun thing that they used."

She nodded. "The Society of the Blind Eye…"

"OH MY GOSH! I KNOW HOW WE CAN GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK!"

"H-how?!" I was flabbergasted.

"Fiddleford McGucket! One of Great Uncle Ford's colleagues! He can invent something to restore your memories!" Let's go to his mansion!"

I pulled on my shorts and v-neck and Mabel helped me into the car where Wendy drove us and Pacifica to the mansion on the hill. Pacifica explained her family used to live there, but lost it due to her father's poor investments. It had never crossed my mind where Pacifica lived. I know she acts wealthy, like she's always got something to do that involves dresses and eloquent manners.

We knocked on the door and this short man in a brown suit answered the door.

"Mabel?" The old man asked. "Dipper? Pacifica?"

"Hi, Old… I uh mean Fiddleford! You're looking better than when we left! How is business going?" Mabel answered.

"Good, good. I've been able to use my inventions for good purposes..."

"Speaking of which, can we ask you a favor?" Pacifica interjected.

"Of, course. Come in please." He led us to his lab.

"You see, Dipper was in an accident and lost his memory. Can you create something that can restore his memories?" Wendy explained.

"Hmmm… It'll be tough, but I'll work on it. This may be a revolution for memory-depleting diseases!"

"Thank you, Fiddleford! Or should I say, Old Man McHelp-It?! Get it? Cause we used to call him…" Mabel started.

"Yes, yes, we know. Thanks!" Pacifica finished.

As we were driving back, Pacifica's phone rang.

"Ughhh… Gimme a second." She pressed the device to her ear.

"Yes?... I am with the Pines'... No, we're not doing anything dangerous… We don't have any expectations to live up to!... Our family name is broken!"

She hung up. "My dad keeps forgetting we don't live in a mansion anymore, and that the whole town doesn't look up to us…"

We were silent until we got back to the Shack.

"I guess I'll go home and deal with my parents…" Pacifica got into her car.

"And I'll go lie down…" I wheeled myself as far as I could, but realized my casts were too restricting. Mabel pushed me to the bottom of the stairs and helped me up. I climbed onto my bed and lied down. Wendy came in and sat on the edge.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired…"

"Ok, well, you get some rest. Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks, Wendy."

Mabel walked in and closed the door.

"Dipper, I have something really important to tell you… I'm bisexual. And I have a crush on Paz…"

"Whoa… Never would've guessed that… What makes you so sure you like her?"

"Dipper, the compass of my heart is guiding me all the time, but right now, it's guiding me Northwest."

 **1 week later**

 **Mabel's POV**

"Dipper! Mabel! I figured out how to restore your memories. This is is how it works: first, you press it against Mabel's temple like this…" He pressed the gun thing to my head and zapped me. It kinda tickled.

"Now, we place it against your head, Dipper." He did so. "Now, we have to let it set for an hour. Dipper, it is very important that you don't eat or drink within this hour. I suggest you nap to clear your mind."

"Thank you, Fiddleford! How much do we owe you?" I said, hugging him.

"None at all, Mabel. It's my pleasure to help you in any way possible."

Dip layed back down on his bed to take his nap. As he closed his eyes, I closed the door. Fiddleford turned to me and whispered, "Now, Mabel, I didn't say this in front of Dipper because he might wake up and be really confused, like this was all a dream. You need to help convince him it happened or he will reject the past. It'll be hard for him, but if you, Pacifica, and Wendy work together, you're bound to convince him."

"Thank you for your help." I smiled, and he smiled back.

When the hour was almost up, I called Paz and Wendy over so they would be here. We all sat in our room waiting for him to wake up.

When Paz walked in, her perfect blonde hair flowed behind her. She was just so… _Pretty_. _No. Mabel, get a grip on yourself, girl! She's not going to like you back! She keeps looking at Dipper_ that _way. Oh, well. Just go with it._

 **Dipper's POV**

It all hit me as fast as a lightning bolt flashes in the sky. Every day of our first summer flew at me like a fastball. The sudden surge of brain impulses sent me flying awake, panting.

"Dipper!" Paz shouted, rushing over to me.

"Whoa, Dip, you alright?" Wendy asked, rushing to my side. Wendy. Man, is she beautiful.

"How do you feel, Bro Bro?"

"Like I had a really bad nightmare. I lost my memories and I was in the hospital… Man, it was so… Real…"

"Because it wasn't a dream; it was real." Mabel said.

"Nah, it can't be." I didn't believe her.

"Dipper, look at your arms and legs. You broke them in an accident. That was no dream." Wendy added.

"No. No, no, no, no! This isn't real! So Robbie's in jail? And… Ugh… Oo…" A pain spread through my head. "Uhh, I have a massive headache right now…"

"I'll go get you an aspirin. Lie down and get some rest." Paz said, walking to the stairs.

"So you're telling me my dream was real and McGucket restored my memories?" I asked.

"Yeah… OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE YOUR MEMORIES BACK!" Mabel started jumping up and down.

Paz came back with an aspirin and a glass of water. "Here you go. Now, I better head home before my dad gets pissed again."

"Ahhh… Better…"

"Well, don't forget your appointment to remove your casts today. At least your elbow and leg. Your ankle and wrist don't come off for another week." Mabel said.

"Why don't you come downstairs and chill with us until your appointment? I think Stan wants to see you." Wendy suggested.

"Sure. But, uh, you need to help me down…" I rubbed my neck.


	10. Yes Definitely Absolutely

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Chapter 10- Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.

 **Pacifica's POV**

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, how dare you sneak out of the house once more! I will not tolerate such behavior! Go to your room and do not come out until I give you permission!"

"Fine!" I stomped off to my room and slammed the door shut. I hung my jacket on my coat rack and collapsed on my bed.

"I wish I could just _leave_!" I groaned.

Then an idea popped into my mind. _I'm 18. I'm legally allowed to leave! But where would I go…_ I turned my head to see a framed picture of Mabel, Dipper, and I on my nightstand. _That's it! The Mystery Shack!_

I changed into jeans and a purple v-neck. I pulled the llama sweater Mabel had given me over my head to keep me warm. I pulled my suitcase off of the shelf in my travel closet and dug through my drawers and closet for 10 days' worth of simple outfits and two pairs of shoes. After all, I still have to look good, even if I'm running away. I neatly folded and packed all of them. I grabbed a backpack and filled it with my personal items. After somehow zipping up my bags, I sat at my desk and wrote a note.

" _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I long ago realized that all this time, everything we've done in the past has been cruel and selfish. As I try to leave that behind and start a new life, you drag me down again and punish me for it. I'm tired of standing around and not doing anything useful with my life. You probably won't notice I'm gone or care, but it's perfectly legal for me to leave anyway. If you need me, I'll be at the Mystery Shack._

 _-Pacifica_ "

I left the note in the middle of my bed and slipped on my sneakers. At 10 o'clock, when I was sure my parents were asleep, I slung the backpack onto my shoulders and slid open the window. I grabbed the suitcase and hauled it out and onto the ground beside me. I gently shut the window, being careful not to alarm them. In the darkness, I scurried away heading for the road that would lead me straight to the Shack.

The wind was chilling, but my sweater kept me toasty. After all these years, this sweater has been my favorite article of clothing. I only wore it when my parents weren't around and made sure to prevent it from becoming torn and tattered. This sweater connected me to Mabel when they were gone. It kept me tied to the summer. The summer I realized my crush. At least one of them. Many kids at school taunted me for liking Dipper, but, _whew_ , were they wrong. Sure, he's a nice guy, and really smart too, but I'm not interested in him… No, I love someone else. I love Mabel. Most would say this is a phase; that being bisexual is just when you are unsure you are gay or straight. It's not a phase. I'm bi and proud, although no one on this Earth knows about it except me. Not a single soul knows my feelings. To the world, I'm just a popular-rich-girl who is into the hot guys and always gets the guy. Little do they know, all 5 of those ex-boyfriends were just me trying to forget about my feelings and move on. But I can't and here's my chance.

While I was trapped in my train of thought, I stumbled on a rock and slipped.

"Ow…" I rubbed my elbow.

I brushed myself off and continued on my way, now reaching the dirt road that led into the forest. I made sure to be extra careful not to twist an ankle while declining down the slope. In the dark, my eyes strained to peer ahead. The black enveloped me and I continued in a straight path, making sure not to turn and get lost. A fallen tree branch snagged my ankle and I tumbled down the hill, banging into rocks and branches on the way. I couldn't tell if I was bleeding or not, but nothing was broken, so I decided to keep going, despite the pain.

After what seemed like ages, I approached the outline of the tourist trap. I rapped on the door, hoping someone would still be awake to hear. Sure enough, the door swung open.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here? Why are you all scratched up?"

"Mr. Pines, I'm trying to escape my parents. I tripped down the hill back there, and got scratched by some branches. May I come in? I need to speak with Mabel."

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme go get her. She's still awake I think."

I set my suitcase down and Mabel came trotting down the stairs.

"Paz? What happened? Grunkle Stan said someone was here to see me, but I wasn't expecting you." She led me to the kitchen where she grabbed an ice pack and first aid kit.

"Well, long story short, I ran away from home and tumbled down a hill."

"Hmm… Are you looking for a place to stay? Because it would be awesome if you stayed here!" She pulled out some gauze, bandages, and antiseptic spray.

"Yeah, it would be great if I could stay here with you guys…"

"Well, we can ask Grunkle Stan later. For now, let's get you cleaned up."

She handed me the ice pack. "Here, hold this to your eye. You've got a nasty black eye."

I did as I was told. "Ok, Paz, this might sting a little." She gently wiped my elbow with some antiseptic spray, cleaning the scratches. She placed a band-aid on it and repeated the process until she reached my face. She cupped my face in her hand as she dabbed a cut on my cheek. After she placed a band-aid on, I turned to look at her warm chocolate eyes.

"Thank you, Mabel. For everything." I don't know what overcame me, but I leaned in and pressed my lips against her soft ones.

I pulled away and my eyes grew wide. Hers mimicked mine and I stood up.

"Shoot! Why did I do that! Bad idea! I'm so sorry, Mabel! I don't know what overcame me! I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore… Maybe it isn't a good idea that I stay here… I'll just go…" I face palmed and turned to leave.

"Pacifica… That was… Absolutely… _Amazing_!" She stared at me in awe.

"W-Wait, you're not mad?"

She walked over to me and crashed her lips against mine. She put her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We broke apart and gasped for breath.

"I believe that clears it up."

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." We both smiled.

"So… I guess this means we both like each other _that_ way… Should we tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we should tomorrow. For now, why don't we get a good night's sleep? You're welcome to sleep in my room for the night. If Grunkle Stan says you can stay, you can share it with me!" She replied happily.

"Thanks, Mabel."

 **Early the next day**

 **Dipper's POV**

"Morning, Dip. Wanna hang on the porch?"

"Sure, Wendy! Be there in a bit." I stood up on my weak leg. It's still unstable from being immobilized for weeks, but feels good to be able to rotate my ankle. My other leg has a boot, but I still can't walk on it, while my wrist has a brace. My elbow is happy to be free as well. I gripped onto my crutches and hobbled outside. Wendy patted the seat beside her and I slowly sat next to her.

"How's it feel to be able to somewhat move around again?"

"It's very… Satisfying. It was also satisfying to wash off all that dead skin too. It was disgusting… Bleh…" I shuddered.

"Haha it was pretty gross, dude. You know, it was really hard to see you like that, you know, in a coma and everything...especially since it was my fault…" her eyes dropped to the dirt.

"What are you talking about? None of it was your fault! It was Robbie! If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. I mean, you saved my life tons of times before. It's no big deal."

"Thanks, Dipper."

 _Maybe this is my chance to tell her my feelings. And I don't care if she rejects me again…_

"H-hey, Wendy?" My voice was shaking.

"Yeah, dude?"

"What would you say if I said I still love you?"

She stared back at me. "D-Dipper, I…"

"You know, never mind. It's ok… This was a bad idea…" I stood up.

"Wait, Dipper!" I turned around. "I-I love you too… I was just to stupid to notice it before…"

"Really?"

She smiled. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely."

I leaned towards her and she closed the gap, pressing her warm lips against mine.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She kissed my cheek.

"Should we tell everyone today?" She asked.

"Yeah, we should. Mabel is going to go crazy when she finds out."

"Speaking of Mabel, where is she?" Wendy turned around.

"Probably still sleeping. We should go wake her up; it's getting kinda late for her to be sleeping in."

We went back inside and I followed Wendy to Mabel's room upstairs.

As we approached the door, I heard giggling. _That's odd. No one came over for a sleepover last night…_

"Mabel, stop it! It tickles!" A voice giggled from behind the door. _Pacifica?_

I swung open the door and was surprise to indeed find Pacifica on the spare bed Mabel had trying to push Mabel's hands off of her sides as she got tickled.

"Pacifica?" I asked.

Mabel hopped off the bed. "Oh, hey, bro bro! Pacifica is staying with us for a while! Isn't that great!?" Pacifica tidied herself up.

"Yeah… Um, don't you want breakfast? We can talk about it then, I guess."

We all head down the stairs with me in the back (cause I'm the slowest). As they ate, Pacifica explained her situation.

"And one more thing…" Mabel grinned widely.

Pacifica looked nervous, but smiled. "Pacifica and I are dating."

Wendy was shocked. "Ok, um… Since when have you um…"

"Had feelings for her? Been bisexual? Since our Golf War."

"Well I guess this is a good time to tell you Wendy and I are dating, too."

Mabel started freaking out and going crazy. "I knew it! You're perfect for one another!"

"This is getting awkward…" Pacifica said, looking to the side.

"Aw, come on, Pazzy! Cheer up, it's not awkward! How about we just go and hang out today! Maybe sneak into your mansion and take some of your stuff so you have it? Completely up to you!" Mabel tugged on Paz's sleeve.

"I guess we can hang out too, Dip." Wendy said.

"Up to you where we go." I responded.

"This is gonna be the best day EVER!" Mabel shouted.


	11. A Picnic and a Mission

**This fic is slowly winding down, so expect only one more (or two, if you're lucky) chapter(s).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Chapter 11- A Picnic and a Mission

 **Dipper's POV**

Wendy and I decided to have a picnic on the hill in the park. She made lunch while I folded a big blanket and fetched a basket. We filled the picnic basket and made sure we had everything. We set out to the hill. It took a while because of my crutches, but when we got there, I set the blanket in the shade of the tree. We sat on the blanket and unpacked lunch.

"Wow, Wendy! This looks great!"

"Thanks, Dipper. I'm glad you like it."

We started to eat our sandwiches. "So Mabel's bi, huh? Kinda unexpected and unbelievable…"

"Heh, I was equally confused when she told me, but that was only a couple days ago so..." I continued to chomp on my sandwich.

"You know what's also unbelievable?" I turned to her.

"What?"

"The fact that you're my girlfriend." I grinned.

"You, dork." She ruffled my hair.

"You know, I've been thinking about my future more now that high school's over and I've spent a couple years in college. That's why I took on Great Uncle Ford's apprenticeship. So I could help him on the days I'm not at school and the summer. That way, Mabes can still hang out with Grunkle Stan and scam people, while still getting a degree. I kinda just don't know what to do."

"Where exactly are you going to school?" she asked.

"The University of Oregon. It's not that far, just like 30 minutes away."

"Huh. I should think about my future too. Cause I can't spend my entire life with a summer job at the Shack…"

"Why don't you apply? Then, we can all carpool together." I suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help you with that… Ok, so you're good at kicking butt, you love busting the unjust, and you like to boss people around…" I paused to think.

"Did you ever think about becoming a cop? You can study criminal justice and law enforcement. By the time we graduate, you can be ready to become a cop! Besides, because Blubs and Durland are in charge, you have a chance at bypassing a bunch of stuff."

"Hey, that actually sounds pretty fun… Wait, what are you studying?"

"Well, let's see… I've been accepted into the Engineering, Archaeology, Chemistry, Physics, Computer Science, Forestry, Mathematics, Cryptology, Psychology, Behavioral Science, Ancient Mythology, and Architecture Master's programs. Ironically, I'm pretty much a doctor in everything except actually health-related. I don't expect to use all of them, but…"

She cut me off. "Dude. You are crazy thinking you can do all that in college! You're only 18! Don't you need a graduate degree before you get a Master's?"

"Yeah, but I graduated high school when I was 16…"

She cut me off. "Wait, I thought you said you dated in your junior and senior years, but you just said you graduated when you were a junior…"

"Oh, I meant when I was _supposed_ to be a junior and senior. So basically when I was at the community college," I clarified.

"Anyway, I attended a nearby college for two years, and got my degree in all of the fields I previously listed, last year."

"Jeez, Dipper! You are such a nerd!"

"Well, I'm your nerd." I smiled and we shared a kiss.

"Wendy?" We both turned to find Nate, Lee, Thompson, and Tambry staring wide-eyed at us. Tambry's phone was in her hand, with the camera pointing our direction.

My cheeks flushed. "Oh, uh, hey guys…" she said.

"Wendy, you didn't tell us you were hooking up with Dipper!" Lee laughed.

"What's wrong with dating Dipper?" She replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just… _Unexpected_ , that's all…" Thompson said.

"Well, now you know. And please don't embarrass me, guys, ok?"

"We'll try, Wendy. But no promises." Nate winked.

They continued their stroll and Wendy and I layed down on the blanket and stared at the clouds.

"Ok, most realistic shape wins."

I peered at the fluffy white formations and tried to picture things.

"That one looks like a dragon." I pointed.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yeah it does! See the tail and wings?"

"And you said _realistic._ Dragons sure are realistic, Dip."

Our game continued until we were too tired to keep going.

"Dipper, I think I know what I want to do with my life now."

"What's that?"

"I want to go to the University and become a cop. Once I'm a cop, I want to settle in here, get married, and raise my kids here. I want to spend my life improving the world. I want to spend it making a difference. I want to spend it being happy with what I've got. I want to spend my life with you."

"Me too, Wends. Me too."

 **Mabel's POV**

"How are we going to get over the gate?! We can't just open it and waltz in!"

"Hold on!" I pulled out my favorite gadget.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" We shot over the wall and landed on the lawn.

We huddled behind a bush. She gestured to the back door. "Through there," she whispered.

"On three. One… two… three!"

We rushed to the door and rushed in, slowly closing the door as to not make a sound.

"Hurry! Before anyone sees us!"

We scuttled up the stairs and gently opened and closed her door before anyone would notice.

"Alright, Pazzy, the only thing we can't take is your entire closet." I joked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just going to grab the small things... like this stuff."

She gestured to her desk and bedside table where books and diaries were strewn about, random earrings tossed aside, and various pairs of sunglasses.

Once she had pretty much taken all of the small possessions, we climbed out the window much like Paz said she did when she first left. I used my grappling hook to get us over the gate again, and we traveled back to the Shack.

"Now, we can get you settled in!" I gave her a brief hug.

Hand in hand, we strolled down the street.

"Gee, if you had asked me who I'd be dating when I was 18, probably would've said the most popular guy at school. But never would I have thought I'd be dating Mabel Pines, the silly and charming girl from California!"

"And I wouldn't have thought I'd be dating Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in Gravity Falls!"

There was a long silence.

"You know," I started, "I always thought you had a crush on Dipper."

"I did. For a while though, I was entranced by you, but I ignored the feelings because I had been taught to look down on homosexuals. But then I had a crush on Dipper after he first helped me defy my parents. But when you left, the remaining six years I had spent pondering over which Pines really was for me. Sure, I had dated a ton of other guys, but that was for the public, and I still knew it was one of you. When you moved back, I had realized it was you I wanted, not Dipper. I came to see you guys to tell you how I felt, but you were out and then Dipper got attacked, so… I pretended to like him to hide my feelings for you and get closer to you," Paz admitted.

"Well, you don't have to pretend anymore." I smiled and gave her a quick peck to the lips.


	12. A Trip to Prison

**I forgot to mention Preston Northwest is in jail for child abuse. (He went to trial a during the Pines' return to Gravity Falls and was finally arrested a couple weeks before this chapter takes place. Pacifica revealed what he did to her as a child; slapping, whipping, verbal abuse, etc.) I forgot to intertwine this into Pacifica's suffering. By the time I remembered, I had already posted the chapters ideal to slip it into.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **Really short chapter just to show what happened to Robbie and Mr. Northwest as I wrap this up.**

Chapter 12- A Trip to Prison

 **Dipper's POV**

"Hey, Dipper." Wendy walked into my room.

"Hey, Wends. What's up?" I stood up from my desk to bend down and kiss her.

"Well, Mabel is going with Pacifica to see her dad in Prison. Mabel's wondering if you wanted to tag along. Besides, I think you should at least leave the Shack. And…"

She sighed. "And… Mabel wants you to see Robbie…"

I tensed up and looked down. She placed her hands on my shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's ok. I'll be there too, so you know you'll be safe. Hey, it's ok, look at me." I looked up. "I'll be right next to you the entire time. Besides, Mabel is kinda making Pacifica go too. Basically, she wants both of you to confront your fears of these two."

"Only because you asked me to."

"Good, now let's go."

We all climbed into the car and Pacifica and I were tense the entire trip to the famed jail that housed Gideon before he was released.

When we arrived, we decided to see Northwest and then Robbie, so the officer brought out Paz's infamous father.

"What do you want, you little tattle-tale?!" He snapped as he sat down.

"Its not my fault you beat me till a huge handprint was left on my face! Reporting child abuse is not something that I should be called tattle-tale for. Besides, I am merely here because Mabel dragged me here and to introduce you to the love of my life, my significant other…"

"Oh, you mean ghost-boy over there? The little brat who made you disobey us?" He snarled.

"No, I mean Mabel." She clarified with a satisfied smile.

"I'm dating Wendy." I added.

"What? You? A lesbian? Ha! You are still bringing shame to our family name!"

"I can't shame it any more than you already have. And for the record, I'm _bisexual_." She nodded to the officers and they dragged him back to his cell.

"Oh snap! Pacifica's on fire today!" Mabel high fived Paz, who blushed.

A very gloomy and more-emo-Robbie sat down where Paz's dad was just sitting.

I started sweating. "What do you want? What are you doing here! You should've died!" He shouted, pounding on the table. Officers had to restrain him.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to s-show you how I'm s-still alive after you tried to m-murder me." He scowled. "All that's left are a c-couple scars and a b-burning hate-fire." My insides were screaming with nervousness and fear, but Wendy was next to me, which calmed my nerves a lot.

"I feel so bad, S-Stuttering-Stanley!" he replied, sarcastically.

"Hey! You're lucky Grunkle Stan isn't here!" Mabel shouted at the raging Robbie.

"Oh no I'm so scared of a wrinkly old man!" he said once more with the sarcasm.

Mabel glared at him, eyes burning holes in his forehead.

"One more thing…" Wendy started.

"Dipper and I are dating." She grasped my sweaty hand.

"I knew he was getting in the way!"

"Nah, you were just too blind to see I was completely done with you. Too much eye makeup, I think."

"So you just came to brag in my face!?" he continued to rage on, completely ignoring Wendy's joke.

"No, we came to give you advice; How to Not Be a Jerk 101." Wendy replied.

"Why do you like this little kid?! He is just a nerd who wants to read a book and solve mysteries all day!" His eyes became crazed.

"That's exactly why I _love_ him. He's different than the others and he has a heart. Unlike your nonexistent one."

All of us left as Robbie had to be pinned down and cuffed in order to be taken back to his cell.

When we got back into the car, I confessed, "That was actually kinda calming and satisfying."

"Yeah, I feel the same." Paz said. She rubbed the back of her shoulder where underneath her shirt, a long scar made by a belt rested, the old pain a mere shadow.

"Success!" Mabel shouted.

"One thing's for sure, I'm never doing that again. No matter how much you bribe me into doing it, Mabel." Pacifica said.

"For sure!" I agreed.


	13. Our Future Together

**So, this is the finale of my epic fic. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to review and feel free to give me suggestions on whether I should make another fic like this. Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of** _ **I Wish to Remember the Forgotten**_ **!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Chapter 13- Our Future Together

 **Dipper's POV**

I dialed the most used number in my phone. "Hey, it's me. Are you free tonight?... Around like 9? Yeah….Can you meet me at our spot?...Okie doke, see you there. Love you, bye."

When it was 8:30, I grabbed a blanket, a flashlight, and a rose, which I had picked earlier.

I pulled on a blue zip-up hoodie over my orange tee and hiked over to our hideout spot. As I climbed up the hill, I smoothed out the blanket and set down my stuff. Only a couple minutes later did my girlfriend appear, climbing towards where I had settled.

"Hey, babe." I met up with her and gave her a quick kiss. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course I'd make it! Any chance to spend time with you! Especially if it's a date." She joined me on the blanket. From our spot on the hill, almost all of the stars were visible.

"Here, I got this for you. They uh, ran out of pink ones at the shop, so I found one in the forest. It's a little small, but I know how much you like them so…"

She cut me off. "It's more than I could ask for." She placed her hand on mine.

We both laid back onto the blanket and I started pointing out constellations.

"That's Orion over by Caseiopeia, and there's the Big Dipper…."

She turned towards me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you are so different from when you were 12. So much… Manlier. Stronger. Smarter. But I don't like that."

I look at her, puzzled. She leaned in until our faces were nearly touching and whispered, "I love it," covering me in her sweet breath. She leaned closer and soon, her lips were on mine. I returned the kiss with both our heads pressed against the cozy blanket. Her lips warm, soft, and inviting. I wanted to melt into the kiss, and it broke only when we realized we needed air.

"You know, I should be scared about the future, but I'm not because I'll be spending it with you. I mean, college is a full on commitment. And I can't just slide my way through it like high school. But I know whatever I face, you'll be there to catch me if I fall. I love you, Dipper."

"Love you too, Wends. I can't wait to spend my first years of adulthood with someone I care about and love so much."

"Whatever the future holds, we'll be ready. Dipper and Wendy will be ready to kick its ass if it tries to kick ours first!"

We burst into laughter. "In all seriousness, Mayor Tyler gave me a budget to design a house for myself on that new street he's building. I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me when it's done. Its location is great; I picked a nice spot by the forest and it's pretty large. Well, not McGucket-Mansion-large, but bigger than the Shack and your log cabin combined."

"Haha I'd love to, Dipper." I held out my hand and she took it. Together, we laid on the cool ground, our hands connecting and making us one.

 **Pacifica's POV**

"Come on, Paz!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I walked over to my girlfriend.

"Now, put this on." She handed me a blindfold.

"Mabel?" I asked, questioningly.

"Just do it. Please?"

"Fine." I wrapped it around my head and tied a firm knot in the back.

"Hold my hand…" She reached down and grasped it firmly.

"And no peeking." She slowly started walking away, pulling me with her.

After about 10 minutes, she dropped my hand and said, "Ok, now you can take off the blindfold."

I did as I was told and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw we were on a hill overlooking Gravity Falls. A picnic had been set up, and the sun was sinking behind the horizon. Mabel patted the spot beside her. I sat down and she spoke.

"Isn't it great? I was up here the other day and thought it was a perfect spot for a picnic."

"It's beautiful… Just like you." I smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Paz! You know, I can't wait to spend the future with you!"

"I can't either, Mabel. To be honest, I thought this summer was going to be the same old boring kind with my parents yelling at me and nagging me, but then you came along. You came along and made this the best summer of my life, and it isn't even over yet. I look forward to these kinds of moments with you."

"Paz, did I ever tell you you talk too much sometimes?" She pulled me in by the shirt and her warm lips crashed with mine until I could taste her strawberry lip gloss.

"I love you so much, Mabel."

"I love you, too, Paz." We turned to look at the crystal water of the waterfall sparkle as the sky turned orange and the sun slowly set in the distance.

"Don't you ever forget it."

 **Yay! I finally finished a fanfic! Don't forget to review and give me advice for future fanfics! Make sure to watch for the second fic of this trilogy! I will make an announcement when I post, so follow the fic to get notified!**

 **Thanks, love you all for your support!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

Thanks for all the support! I just published the first chapter of the sequel to this fic, Lucky to Be With You. Be sure to check it out!


End file.
